Paradoxes and Parralel worlds
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: 17 year old Charlie is pushed back 12 years into present day Miami. After saving Austin Moon's life, how will she adjust to living with her musical hero, Ally Dawson?
1. Chapter 1: Down your Sisters Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1: Through your sisters wormhole.

"I'm sorry ma'm. I have to confiscate your weapon." the security guard barked.

I threw a pocket version of the Bill of Rights in his face . It was my usual response when they wanted to take my gun from me. Being from Denver, I was okay with carrying a gun around at all times. I was visiting my sister in Miami where she was working on a project to solve the North American energy crisis. Teddy had invited me along to watch the experiment and I was the only the only one who was able to fly down to Miami. The area where the experiment would take place was formerly a mall. I popped in my headphones and walked past the guard who didn't even try to stop me. Within seconds, Ally Dawson's song, Never got to say goodbye, started playing. Ally Dawson was my favorite singer. Most of her songs were about despair, sadness, longing and even death. No one ever criticized boyfriend, Austin Moon was shot and killed before her eyes. I actually went to one of her concerts in Oklahoma City a few years back. But back to Teddy's little multi-million dollar project. I kept walking when I was ambushed from behind with a hug.

"Charlie! Oh my god! You've gotten so big!" Teddy squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Whoa there, watch the gun. So this is your new science project." I said. Looking around at the surroundings that resembled a cooling unit of a nuclear reactor. Except for one part. The entrance to the main building. I pushed Teddy off and started walking forward forward the entrance. "No freaking way" I breathed.

"What is it?" Teddy asked, curious about my new shift of attitude.

"This used to be Sonic Boom! That was where Ally Dawson got her start!" I started jumping up and down. We walked into the entryway.

Teddy turned forward to one of her assistants. " , this is my little sister, Charlie. Charlie, this is Valentine, she's been a good friend of mine for several years. ." she smiled as she introduced me too her assistant. She offered me her hand and I shook it.

"You seem familiar." I stated as I studied her face. She reminded me of an old comic book character from a series he and I read.

"I get that a lot." She smiled gently.

I turned forward to the room and walked up the stairs overlooking the machine. It was odd, thinking that my musical hero wrote and sang music here just over 10 years ago. Now the slate gray concrete took the mood down a notch. I settled down in a plastic chair while Teddy began her half-hour long presentation on how her doohickey worked. I looked like the normal attentive sister. Until Teddy pushed a button and sirens went off everywhere. The man right next to me called Connie's name. Someone shouted for us to evacuate. The machine started smoking and emitting a eerie blue light. The needles started crackling with electricity.

"Teddy! Get out of here! Go, now!" I shouted.

"Not until I, let go of me!" She howled as Connie of all people lifted and carried her out.

She turned her eyes forward me, "Charlie don't!" Connie shouted as I pulled my gun out of its holster.

I looked at Teddy and gave one last smile. "I love you Teddy, don't ever forget that. "

The automated voice boomed out that the energy was reaching critical levels. I rose my gun to fire into the machine, hoping that a bullet would stop the machine. "Charlie? What are you doing?"

"Good luck Teddy." I echoed the words of her video diaries. I fired a shot. I was not prepared for the blue bolt of energy striking me in the chest as somehow Connie had reached the machine. A flash of white light enveloped me. Flashes of my life burned in my mind. Was this the end? No, it wasn't as I regained my balance in a room with almost the same dimensions of the room that I was in. I whirled around locking eyes with my one hero. I was staring at Ally Dawson. And I still had my gun out.

Sorry if it is kind of fast paced, I just had to get a jumping off point. To be continued, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Gunfights and Gurneys

Ally's POV

I froze, but Austin was still trying to get my attention. "Ally?" he waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Ally?"

I pointed at the blonde haired girl who appeared out of nowhere. Austin turned. "Whoa! How did you even get in here? I swore I locked the door."

"Austin, you forget half the time to put your socks on in the morning." I turned in disbelief. I swiveled back to the girl, "How did you get in here?"

The girl bit her lip as she slid...OH MY GOD SHE'S GOT A GUN! I ducked behind the piano. Austin stood up and started backing to the entrance door whining "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!"

The girl put her hands up, "No, no, no, wrong idea! I promise I'm not going to kill you! I swear!"

"Torture?" Austin whimpered bleakly.

"I only torture my little brother." she said.

"I'm not, like related to you, am I?" Austin paused.

The girl face palmed herself. "No."

"Threats or no threats, I'm going to ask you to leave." I stammered. That's when thing went nuts, as in crazier than Trish keeping a job for a month that's other than Austin and I's manager crazier. As soon as Austin opened the door, bullets peppered the space around him. Austin and I screamed as Austin lept back. That's when blondie whipped her gun out.

Austin dove behind me as the first guy with a gun came into view he aimed his gun at me, but he didn't expect the mysterious newcomer to shoot him first. Right in the hand, forcing him to drop his gun. If he thought she was going to give up, he was wrong as she shot his other hand and both of his knees as he fell to the floor, withering in pain.

"Yo, Brad? You waste the kid yet?" a voice called from below. The girl pointed to Austin and I, then to the closet with a finger on her lips. I nodded. The message was clear. Hide. Austin pulled me to my feet and ran over to the closet. Austin pulled me in and gently slid the door closed when we heard footsteps come up the stairs. Another series of gunshot rang out and what seemed to sound like a scuffle before another set of shots could be heard along with some minor cursing by the girl. A soft series of thumps got closer as the girl opened the door from the floor.

She was bloodied up and had a bullet wound in her left arm. She had now a total of four guns. "S'okay. I got em, though I think I killed the last one." she heaved as she coughed up blood. I peeked around the corner and nearly threw up. Two guys were on the ground passed out and one was laying slumped on the piano not heard footsteps and I ducked behind the closet door.

"Austin? Ally? YOU! YOU KILLED THEM DIDN'T YOU!" I heard Trish's voice waiver then grow deadly.

I popped out before Trish completely lost her cool. "Trish, no, no, no! She's the one who saved us."

"Saved? She got blood all over the carpet!" Trish complained.

"Could somebody get me a first aid kit?" the girl piped in.

"Look on the bright side, at least Ally and I are still alive." Austin added.

"That's true, carpet can be replaced Trish." I said nodding.

"First aid kit?" The girl murmured.

Trish began to go full manager mode. "OMG! Your right! We could use this! I'm talking primetime tv! News articles! People are going to love this!"

"Love is someone getting me a first aid kit." The mystery girl stated weakly.

Trish decided to ignore her, so did Austin as they got caught up in arguing over how this could affect his career. I rushed down stairs to get the first aid kit when Dez walked in, all smiles. "Hey Ally, you seen Austin?"

"Dez, have you noticed anything odd lately?" I stared at him with my hands on the counter.

"Nope. Just the last number on the cash register, its a seven. That means I'll be lucky."

I rolled my eyes as I continued my search, I had just found the first aid kit when the police burst in.

Charlie's point of view.

I blinked as my eyes tried to focus against the sheer white light of the hospital bedroom. This is what I'd be hoping to avoid. I toyed with my phone, which mysteriously kept the signal and internet from 2026 active. Even though it was currently 2014. I texted Teddy.

Me: Teddy WTF! UR TOY SUCKS!

Minuets later, I got a response.

Teddy: Charlie, OMG! R U OK!? WHR R U?

Me: Miami.

Teddy: thats not funny.

Me: Serious as Gabe's job.

Teddy: Where you at?

Me: Hospital.

Teddy: WTF! What happened!

Me: Got shot.

Teddy: By who?

Teddy: Gabe Jr?

Me: No. Bad Guys.

Teddy: Where are you 4 realz.

Me: Hospital

Teddy: ...

Me: Not lying.

I her a selfie of me in the bed.

Teddy: Which hospital?

Me: IDK! YOU TRAPPED ME HERE!

Teddy: what do u mean?

Me: Your device shot me back in time after Connie touched it!

Teddy: Immpossible.

I sent her a picture of the clock's date on the computer screen.

Teddy: Liar.

Me: Nope. Got shot up trying to save Austin Moon.

Teddy: Bull.

Me: Nope. TTYL, Nurse is coming. GL Teddy!

Teddy: THT MY LINE! Good Luck Charlie!

With that I put the phone away and the nurse came in. "I see you are recovering exponentially."

"I feel fine." I mustered. In all reality, It didn't hurt that much.

"Which is amazing considering its been six hours and there is no scar, you better thank your lucky stars child. God's watchin over you." the nurse smiled.

"Yeah, must be. Uh, who brought me here?" I asked politely.

The nurse shook her head. "Police ordered you here in an ambulance after you passed out. According to some teenagers, your quite the hero there."

I scoffed. "Well I wouldn't go that far. I think I killed one of them." I admitted.

"Child," the nurse sat on the edge of the bed. "You killed two of them. One died instantly, the other died of blood loss. And according to the police, since it was defensive and camera's prove that they had hostile intentions, you aren't being charged with murder or manslaughter."

The door opened and Ally Dawson came in. She looked at the nurse, "Can I get a minute of time alone with her please?"

"Sure thing." The nurse replied and she left the room. as soon as the door shut Ally pulled my Ipod13 out of her pocket and tossed it on my lap.

"You have got some major explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations and Ridiculusness

Authors note: Thank you to AusllyAddict who reviewed this story! -Jay

Ally looked at me trying to look tough. She didn't look the part.

I laughed, obviously not the reaction she expected. "No, no I don't." I snickered.

"But you have the melody of one of the songs that I have in my book." Ally huffed. "Explain that."

"I'm taking the 5th." I countered.

Ally glared at me. "That's not funny."

I frowned. "Is it supposed to be?"

"I just want to know how you have that in a folder with my name on it."

Talk about painting me into a corner. I did what I did to my mom. I lied. "I was hoping you could sing them." I tried.

Ally was taken back. "Oh." she sputtered. "They are good, just maybe a little too sad. It should be a little bit more upbeat and happy. Why are they so dark?"

"I wrote them when my mother died." I lied again.

She didn't buy it this time. "Ha ha. Now where did you really get them."

Now it was ridiculous time. The time to tell her the truth. "From you in the future. That's where I'm from and in that timeline of events, Austin Moon died, and your songs went sad and dark and your popularity went up. You preform the Superbowl half time show at one point. Not to mention New Years eve and are on a float in the Macy's parade. So there's that."

Ally stared at me. "You have quite an imagination."

I smiled. I told you the truth and handed her my phone. "Go ahead and Google it."

Ally reluctantly took my phone and navigated to Google before typing something in the search bar. A second later, her eyes went turned around a few times before readdressing me again.

"So you're like the terminator?"

"Did I look like I'm a killer robot with an Austrian accent?" I queried.

Ally shook her head. "This has to be some elaborate prank. Did Dez and Austin put you up to this?"

"No."

"Trish?"

"No."

"Are you really from the future?" she asked.

I nodded simply. "Yep."

"So you came back to save Austin?"

"Why is it that everyone automatically thinks that if someone is thrown back in time its to save someone?" I protested. "I was accidentally put here by my sister. Her dumb little science project. I guess that's what I get for being a Duncan."

"Duncan? Wait, Duncan Duncan? As in Teddy Duncan?" she exclaimed.

I nodded, interested. "Yeah, how did you..."

"I met her once on Shake it Up Chicago." she grinned.

"SHE MET YOU AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" I cried out.

"Wait, are you the little Charlie kid?" Ally said as realization dawned on her.

I offered out my hand. "Hi, I'm Charlotte Duncan, nice to meet you."


End file.
